


Hana Kaze; Six Drabbles

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, dun touch me, i'm so excited for it, i'm working on the a/b/o update, inspired by Hana Kaze, tons of fluff I just about contracted diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six little love stories in their little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Kaze; Six Drabbles

 

**I.**

He arranges the sunflowers delicately, each bouquet caressed by his dark hands full of love. It’s early in the morning and Hakyeon opens the flower shop because his classes are in the afternoon. He kneels down and transfers a seedling into a bigger pot, humming a song he heard on the radio. When he finishes, Hakyeon glances up and there’s a businessman on his way to work, leather shoes shiny and clean, carrying a briefcase.

When he looks up, the businessman looks down and their eyes meet. 

“Good morning,” Hakyeon says cheerfully, his eyes turning into pleased crescents. He’s shocked when the businessman’s briefcase falls to the ground and the lock pops open, files scattered everywhere. 

“Oh dear–you need help?” Hakyeon asks as he starts to help the businessman in picking up his papers. His fingers tremble but he manages to keep his cool until their hands brush against each other, and Hakyeon’s warm fingers touches the businessman’s cool, long digits. 

The feeling is intense and there’s a smile on his face as he hears a whispered “thank you” in a soft tone–one that he doesn’t mind hearing again.

“See you tomorrow?” he asks as the man quickly turns and goes on his way, cheeks flushed. It’s the florist assistant’s turn to blush when the businessman turns to him and nods before going on his way.

It’s such a good morning.

**II.**

Jung Taekwoon was running late–his car broke down and he had to take a cab, but when he was about to hop on he realized he left his wallet at home. Feeling quite dejected, he texts his boss and takes a walk to soothe his frazzled nerves. Being the intern of a fashion company wasn’t easy, but he really wanted to learn the ropes of the place.

Maybe he could stop by the local cafe and get himself a latte while he was at it. To get there however, he had to take a shortcut and that involved passing by the flower shop.

As he walks by, he sees a beautiful man kneeling down and transferring some seedlings into a bigger pot of flowers. Curious now, Taekwoon slows his steps and looks down at what the florist is doing–and his heart skips a beat.

Their eyes meet and when the florist greets him, the grip on his briefcase loosens and it falls onto the sidewalk, lands on the lock and his papers and files are flying everywhere.

He bends down to pick up his files and barely notices that the florist is doing the same–until their hands touch, reaching for the last batch of papers–and it feels electric. Taekwoon draws his hand back as if burned and blushes hotly, keeping his head down and thanking the florist with a hushed voice before half-walking, half-running towards the cafe.

“See you tomorrow?” The man asks and Taekwoon looks back one more time before nodding.

Maybe this wasn’t such an unlucky day after all.

**III.**

_“Ah–I can’t forget the chocolate topping!”_ Wonshik’s mind screams as he glances at the clock. It was nearly 3:00pm and he had only a few minutes to make the chocolate curls and place them on top. The cake had already been cooled and frosted. The kitchen was busy as always, with the waiters banging on the bell and orders flying in and out–but this, Wonshik wants this to be precise and perfect.

It’s for his best customer, after all.

Wonshik scoops up the tiny strawberry-flavored chocolate curls and gently places them on top of the [mini cake](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fiambaker.net%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F02%2Fbirthdaycake2.jpg&t=NzNkYjdkNzc1MTRmYTNhZmE2MzkwNDk4OWYzNDgxZTU0YTllNzQ0OSw2cEJEYzJWcw%3D%3D), smiling when he’s done. Perfect. It had taken awhile to get the right shade of pink that reminded Wonshik of his favorite customer’s hair, the very first time he saw him through the window one summer.

But thinking about how happy his customer would be spurred him on, and he had done it.

Ever since then, the staff were always eager to tell him when the boy with the doe eyes and the dimples came walking.

He grabs the plate and hands it off to one of the female waiters, saying “Please deliver this to table 3. To the one with the dimples.” 

After the waitress walks out, Wonshik grabs his phone and sends a text.

Over at Table 3, Han Sanghyuk smiles at Lee Hongbin and says, “I’ll be right back Hongbin-hyung, gotta go to the bathroom.”

Later, Wonshik prepares another order, dusting a wooden board with flour so that the dough wouldn’t stick to it. He idly wonders if that cute customer of his liked his latest creation. When his phone rings he dusts off the flour from his hands and answers it. The voice that replies on the other end has his heart fluttering. “Uh…hi. It’s Kim Wonshik. How’d you get my number?”

There’s a laugh, deep and charming and Wonshik sinks to the floor. “Y-you want to see me? Now?” 

“…I’d like it even better if I knew who gave it to me.”

Before he knows it, he’s being pulled up and shoved out the door, towards Table 3.

**IV.**

“Sorry for the wait,” Sanghyuk says as he sinks back into his chair, shoving his hand into his pocket. “Long line.” Hongbin rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. 

“You sure you just weren’t chatting up the waitress?” Hongbin removes his glasses and chuckles when Sanghyuk scrunches up his nose. “No, gross. I told you hyung, I like…”

He never got to finish his sentence, as at that moment a waitress appears and places a plate with a mini dark chocolate cake on the table, covered in tiny pink curls. The sight made Hongbin’s mouth water, and he smiled. 

“Do they make custom-made desserts here?” Sanghyuk asks as he looks at the dessert menu. “I don’t see that cake anywhere.”

Hongbin shrugs. “I never order dessert. it’s always brought to me.”

When he finishes the treat, he places it to one side and Sanghyuk pokes him in the cheek. “Hey, look.” Hongbin looks down at the plate and spies some squiggly…numbers?

“Looks like a phone number. Wanna call it?” Sanghyuk asks, licking some chocolate frosting from his fingers. His friend rolls his eyes but grabs his phone, inputs the number.

_I swear to god if this is another prank–_

“Hello?” When he hears the deep voice from the other line, Hongbin feels his lips curving into a smile. “Well…you gave me your number.” There was a crash coming from the kitchen and Hongbin laughs. 

“I liked the cake, but I’d like it even better if I knew who gave it to me.” He was drinking his water when there was at least three waiters and waitresses pushing a very attractive chef towards their table.

Their eyes meet and Hongbin says softly, “So this is what love looks like.”

There was a groan coming from Sanghyuk, but he didn’t care. And from the smile the pastry chef gave him, neither did he.

**V.**

When Taekwoon receives his order from the barista, there’s a small smile on his face. “Aren’t you happy today?” There’s an embarrassed chuckle coming from Jaehwan and he says, “It’s Friday–I always get a special customer around then. He’s completely cute, and really smart too.”

The businessman gets his paper bag and coffee to go, and says, “You’ve really got it bad.” 

“How’s your flower shop boy?” Jaehwan quips, and grins when Taekwoon ducks his head. “…He was there. And…yeah. He was the—shut up.” He frowns when Jaehwan is giggling now, and disappears out the door.

Jaehwan’s in the process of making another latte and carefully draws a leaf with the steamed milk. It turns out a little uneven, but otherwise still good. He places it on the counter where another customer scoops it up, and he gives her a warm smile when her lips touch the cup. 

When he sees a familiar backpack and white Air Jordans walk into the shop, Jaehwan mentally squees in excitement but coughs and waits for him to enter. The college student always holed himself up in a corner of the coffee shop all day, occasionally ordering sandwiches and more drinks the longer he stayed.

The thing that Jaehwan finds seriously cute though is how enthusiastic Sanghyuk’s gestures become, especially when explaining something to the barista. He wanted to commit to memory how wildly Sanghyuk flung his arms when he was excited about learning something new in architecture, or how he cutely dropped his head onto the table before punching his teasing friend on the shoulder.

“What are you studying today?” He asks the student when there’s a lull in the afternoon, and it’s just them in the coffee shop.

“Science. We’re learning about electricity.” 

“Hm. Maybe I should make your art into a Pikachu today?” Sanghyuk looks up from his books and gives him a look that makes Jaehwan’s heart race. “Maybe…start with a flower first?”

Ignoring him entirely, Jaehwan carefully drafts a Pikachu latte, but the ears are a little lopsided and one eye is bigger than the other. “Whoops. Can’t sell this. It’s on the house,” he calls out, and Sanghyuk walks over to inspect the damage.

“It isn’t so bad–give yourself more credit. But yeah stick to flowers.” He laughs as he takes his imperfect latte back. When the cup is returned, Sanghyuk’s placed a note underneath the white ceramic cup.

There, folded inside was the cost of the latte and a hastily scribbled ‘thank you’ with a sketch of himself. 

Jaehwan gushes about it and the next day, the note is pinned to the corkboard in the staff room.

**VI.**

Fridays were Sanghyuk’s favorite days, because it meant hanging out at the coffee shop with his books and laptop in hand. Delinquent he may be, but he certainly wasn’t about to flunk out of college. 

But today, he wanders inside before his first class, sleepy-eyed and weary. He just has a few moments before he needs to run off for his first exam of the day. He almost falls asleep but perks up a little when he smells freshly-ground coffee beans, and tells Ken that he wants a latte.

He’s surprised, however when what comes to him is an espresso. The young college student runs a hand through his hair and says “Uhh…I ordered a latte…”

The energetic barista ( _his nametag said Ken but it really should have read adorable_ , Sanghyuk’s brain thought in his sleep-deprived haze) nodded but said kindly, “Hope you don’t mind…but it looks like you really need something stronger to get through today. Have you eaten yet?”

Normally Sanghyuk would feel annoyed but he shook his head. “Rolled out of bed and came here after showering…”

“Ah, that isn’t good. Here, eat up and have a good day in class, okay?” 

The only thing he could do was nod, a bit surprised. “D-do you do this to all your customers?” He blurted out, his cheeks turning pink. At the last second he decided he didn’t really want to know the answer and left.

The barista flushed and replied, “Ah…just…you?” to the empty cafe. 

He slides into his first class next to Hongbin, who eyes his coffee cup curiously. “Wow, for once that isn’t a latte.” Sanghyuk glanced at Hongbin, who was unwrapping a sandwich. It had strips of beef, and he gestured to the paper bag. “There’s another one if you want,” He said to Hongbin, who grabbed the bag and unearthed a sandwich with a post-it on it.

“Hm?” He was soon cringing and pushed the sandwich back at Sanghyuk, who blinked. “I’m sure it isn’t that–” 

On the post-it was a very cute sketch of him with the words ‘I hope you do well.’ in red pen. But when he glanced at the scribbles on top, he knew what had made his best friend cringe so hard.

“From Cutie Barista Ken”

 _I mean_ , Sanghyuk thought,  _it was true_ , but _._

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk whispered to Hongbin as he ate his sandwich, consuming it before their professor strode into the room. “you wanna go back later? My treat.”

Hongbin snorted and Sanghyuk heard something that sounded like, “… _excuses_.” But he nodded, and as the college student sipped his espresso, he decided that maybe drinking all those too-sweet lattes had been worth it after all.

It wasn’t every day your crush drew you a picture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some scenes I wrote while listening to that audio clip from Hana Kaze, it’s beautiful and nothing hurts
> 
> I privately call this the fluff kaze drabbles


End file.
